For example, an automotive alternating-current generator mounted on a motor vehicle as an automotive rotating electric machine includes an armature winding mounted on a stator as a stator winding (hereinafter referred to as an armature winding), and a field winding mounted on a rotor as a rotor winding (hereinafter referred to as a field winding). The field winding generates magnetic field flux when a DC current is supplied to the winding by way of a pair of brushes and a pair of slip rings, and induces an AC voltage in the armature winding by the rotation in an inner space of the stator. The field winding is disposed, for example, in a space where a pair of rotor magnetic poles (claw pole), each including a plurality of claws, is opposing to each other, and an outer circumferential face of the field winding is surrounded by the plurality of claws of the pair of rotor magnetic poles.
In such an automotive alternating-current generator, there exists a conventional automotive alternating-current generator in which, by effectively utilizing a space where the pair of rotor magnetic poles described above is opposing to each other, a winding conductor of field winding is wound up toward undersides of claws of the pair of rotor magnetic poles, and the alternating-current generator is so arranged to achieve output-power enhancement by increasing the number of turns of the field winding (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the field winding of the conventional automotive alternating-current generator, a central portion of an outer circumferential portion of the field winding is raised to the shape of mound; such a winding scheme is, usually, referred to an elevated winding scheme.
A conventional automotive alternating-current generator disclosed in Patent Document 1 effectively utilizes a space where a pair of rotor magnetic poles is opposing to each other, and adopts an elevated winding structure to a field winding, so that the number of turns of the field winding can be increased as described above, and output-power enhancement of the automotive alternating-current generator is made possible.